LPS Episodes
There are episodes in the TV show. 1. Blythe's big adventure part 1 Blythe relocates to the city and discovers an uncanny ability to talk to animals. In the pet store/day camp below her apartment, the resident pets persuade her to save their shop before it gets turned into a sweet shop the very next day. 2. Blythe's big adventure part 2 Blythe hosts a fashion show for the pets in order to save the pet shop from closing. 3. Bad hair day Blythe accidentally gives Zoe a bad haircut and scrambles to fix it. Meanwhile, the pets urge Minka to pursue fame with her art. 4. Gailbreak Zoe's sister must be rescued from the Largest Ever Pet Shop, which is guarded by the Biskit twins and a complex robot. XII. Cobra Tamer Sunil "whoa that's a really big gumball machine" vinnie whispers while peeking at sunil through the shower curtain. sunil is taken by surprise and wraps a towel around himself, scolding vinnie in the process. "i just thought we could...y'know..." vinnie says. "i told you, for the twentieth time vinnie, i don't like cobras." sunil replied, slinking out of the bathroom. "trentieth..." zoe whispers from inside the toilet. she was watching the whole time." 5. Penny for your laughs Penny Ling and some other pets think Pepper's stand-up jokes are offensive, but Pepper's oblivious to their feelings, and she goes too far with Penny Ling. Meanwhile, Blythe befriends the Biskit twins after Blythe stands up against a bully for the Biskit twins during gym. 6. Mean is not your color Blythe is unhappy that her dad has a date for a charity ball. Meanwhile, Penny Ling's displeased with an outfit Blythe is making for her. 7. Russel up some fun Tired of being labeled as being too serious, Russell tries to show his fun side, much to the chagrin of a grumpy visiting pet. Meanwhile, Sue becomes so inspired by Blythe's style, that she decides to mimic her friend in every way. 8. Secret of My Excess Spike's birthday gifts activate his greedy dragon instincts and cause a growth spurt that threatens to destroy Ponyville. 9. Dumb dumbwaiter Penny Ling leads the other pets on a mission to free Blythe, Zoe, Pepper and Minka when they get trapped in the dumbwaiter. Meanwhile, Zoe and Pepper are arguing about Pepper's make-up. 10. Eve of destruction Mrs. Twombly goes on a desperate search for a rare favorite cleaning product, leaving Blythe to manage the shop. Penny and Vinnie are inspired to create a dancing duo act, while Zoe meets an old modeling rival in the form of Madame Pom. 11. Books and their covers The pets' imagination goes to their heads when they suspect a Siamese cat is a spy targeting Mrs. Twombly. At school, Blythe takes a big risk in recruiting the Biskit twins to her Mathlete team after seeing their unusual calculation skills. 12. So you skink you can dance Vinnie joins Blythe and her dad on a trip to Hollywood to see his favorite dance show. While they are gone, the other pets come up with a solution to keep their TV remote from getting lost. 13. Lights, camera, mongoose Famous movie star mongoose Shahrukh is in town shooting his next film and the pets go on set to visit their favorite star. But when Sunil is mistaken for Shahrukh, he's in for the ride of his life 14. Trading places Zoe asks for Penny Ling to share her feelings about a pet shop camper named Digby. Meanwhile, Russell hides inside Blythe's backpack and gets lost at her school. 15. Topped with buttercream The pets fill up on one too many treats when they're stuck in the sweet shoppe's pantry with Youngmee's Aunt Christie's pet rabbit, Buttercream. 16. Sweet (truck) ride Blythe rescues the pets when they accidentally send the truck careening down the street, so when Blythe gets blamed, the pets decide to film a reenactment. 17. Helicopter dad Blythe's dad surprises her at school and so they can spend the day together and Minka makes friends with an antisocial tortoise. 18. What's in the batter While helping Youngmee fill a cupcake order, Blythe loses her necklace in the batter. 19. What did you say? When Vinnie falls into a garbage can and is accidentally transported to the city dump the pets ask Blythe for her help, only to discover that due to a cold, she can no longer understand them. 20. Bakers and fakers A weasel tricks Buttercream into giving him the largest cake in Aunt Christie's sweet shop and the pets set off to find the con artist. 21. Terriers and tiaras Blythe agrees to appear on the reality pet pageant show and discovers that the competition brings out the worst in people. 22. Lotsa luck When Pepper's comedy idol visits, she tries to earn his approval, meanwhile Blythe discovers Mrs. Twombly's secret past. Category:LPS